Dos palabras
by anver
Summary: Así es como imaginé que podría ser su primer San Valentín como pareja.


**Dos palabras. **

Kate y Rick permanecían en silencio mientras la primera conducía, o lo intentaba, por el inmenso tráfico de Nueva York de las siete y media de la mañana hacia comisaría y el segundo, observaba el amenazante cielo de un gris tan plomizo, que sin duda, acabaría por fastidiar la cena de más de uno.

Rick la miró y ella le sonrío, ambos necesitaban su dosis de cafeína diaria y ese maldito atasco se la estaba retrasando, aun así ambos disfrutaban al estar juntos en el coche de camino al trabajo.

El locutor de la emisora sintonizada en la radio, comentaba el acontecimiento del día: San Valentín.

- _El primer año en una relación esta marcado de experiencias nuevas: los primeros fines de semana fuera de la ciudad, el primer cumpleaños juntos, las cenas familiares, el primer día de acción de gracias, las primeras navidades, las primeras vacaciones… Pero sin duda el más complicado de todos es el primer día de San Valentín. Y no es complicado porque no haya suficiente amor, al contrario, es complicado porque se quiere demostrar y dar tanto en un solo día que resulta difícil que salga bien. Así que, queridos oyentes, si estáis en ésta situación y es vuestro primer San Valentín será mejor que escuchéis los consejos de nuestra experta, dinos Margaret, que les aconsejas a nuestros oyentes…_

- _Hola John, feliz día de San Valentín a todos, y más especialmente a estas nuevas parejitas, que además van a necesitar suerte._

- _¿Tú crees Margaret?_

- _Sin duda John ¿Quién no recuerda su primer San Valentín? En un gran porcentaje todo sale bien, pero hay un gran número de casos en los que el desconocimiento de la pareja hace que quedemos como idiotas, por celebrarlo en exceso o en defecto._

Rick en ese momento subió un poco más el volumen de la radio. Kate le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- _Bueno Margaret pero eso se soluciona hablándolo antes con la otra parte._

- _No, porque de ese modo romperías la magia del día._

- _¿Entonces que les recomiendas a nuestros chicos Margaret?_

- _Pues John, ante todo, nada de excesos._

- _¿Nada de excesos?_

- _Si, nada de celebraciones por todo lo alto en restaurantes exclusivos, nada de vestidos elegantísimos para ese día y por supuesto nada de grandes regalos, es suficiente con un detalle algo que sepamos que le gustará a nuestra pareja pero sin necesidad de grandes desembolsos._

- _Pero entonces si recomiendas celebrarlo…_

- _Si pero, natural John, todo lo más natural y relajado posible, lo ideal será pasar con la pareja el mayor tiempo posible del que dispongamos, un paseo abrazados, una cena en casa, un buen rato en el sofá hablando… y para el año siguiente ya estarán más seguros de lo que quieren hacer juntos este día._

- _Muchas gracias Margaret y ahora vamos a pasar a hablar del tiempo…_

Kate bajó un poco el volumen de la radio. Rick la miró adivinando su pensamiento.

- Mejor lo cancelo ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

- No sé con que habías planeado sorprenderme Rick, aunque lo imagino – le dijo ella – pero sea lo que sea… ¿Te importa cambiármelo por tus espaguetis a la carbonara?

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? – contestó él cogiéndole los dedos y besándoselos.

- En la mía – se apresuró a contestar ella riendo – no quiero que Martha nos interrumpa.

- Pero no pienso devolver tu regalo – le advirtió – te prometo que no es exagerado.

- Yo no voy a devolver el tuyo - le respondió sonriendo y él volvió a besar sus dedos asintiendo.

Kate besó a Rick cuando éste bajo del coche un par de manzanas antes de llegar a comisaría.

- Te veo en un momento – le dijo él - ¿quieres algo de comer? – preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

- Sólo mi café – le dijo – espera… y un beso – dijo mientras le agarraba de la chaqueta besándole.

Después de pasar un tranquilo día en comisaría, ambos miraban el reloj con impaciencia, deseando que no hubiese una llamada en los escasos minutos que faltaban para la hora de la salida.

En cuanto llegó el momento, ambos se levantaron de inmediato y caminaron hasta el ascensor hablando, como siempre, de la escasa ayuda que él la prestaba para realizar toda la burocracia en esos días de trabajo sin caso, se cruzaron con Gates que se despidió de ellos sin apenas prestarles atención. Rick la sonrío mientras entraban y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas, él la abrazó besándola.

- Feliz San Valentín, Kate – le dijo.

- Feliz San Valentín, Rick.

Kate abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos entraron cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesito para la cena? – preguntó Rick.

- Diría que si, pero mira en la nevera y si falta algo voy a comprarlo – contestó ella.

- Necesito nata – pidió él fingiendo que examinaba su contenido.

- Pensé que tenía. Está bien – le dijo ella – ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Kate volvió de comprar y abrió la puerta de su casa, él la estaba esperando con un enorme ramo de rosas en la mano.

- Rick… ¿Y esto? – le dijo besándole - ¿Cómo?

- Mensajero – le dijo él sonriendo – San Valentín sin flores no es San Valentín y no es un regalo exagerado.

- No – le dijo sonriendo – no lo es. Son preciosas – afirmó – gracias.

Kate puso las flores en un jarrón y lo colocó sobre la mesa donde Rick disponía los cubiertos y los platos. Mientras él terminaba de preparar la salsa de la pasta, Kate abría una botella de vino y servía dos copas, entregándole una a él.

- ¿Estás segura que no te arrepentirás de no haber ido a un restaurante? – le preguntó él.

- No – contestó ella con seguridad dejando la copa sobre la encimera y abrazándole.

- Yo tampoco – aseguró correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas que Kate había colocado sobre la mesa y aromatizados por las rosas que él le había regalado y cuyo aroma flotaba en el aire. Tras la cena, se sentaron en el sofá y él volvió a llenar las copas. Cuando le entregó la suya a Kate, ella a cambio, le dio una pequeña caja que escondía en su espalda.

- ¿Mi regalo? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Si. Ábrelo – le ordenó.

Rick abrió la cajita y sacó de ella un llavero de plata con la forma de uno de los pájaros de su juego de Iphone preferido. Kate le miro sonriendo al ver que él no entendía su regalo, él le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber muy bien que decir y antes de que pudiese llegar a abrir la boca ella le mandó callar con un gesto.

- Quiero que pongas estas llaves – le dijo cogiéndole la mano y depositando en ella un juego de llaves de su casa – quiero que vengas aquí cuando quieras – le dijo y a él le cambió la cara por completo.

- Kate… Dios – le dijo feliz – yo… no sé que decirte.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo.

- Tengo otra cosa para ti – dijeron ambos a la vez echándose a reír por la coincidencia.

- Tu primero – le dijo él mientras sacaba de detrás del sofá un gran paquete y se lo entregaba.

- ¿Pero como ha llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó ella.

- El mensajero – le dijo – le mandé también a mi casa a por él.

- ¿Los abrimos a la vez? – preguntó ella entregándole un regalo que tenía escondido bajo un cojín.

Kate abrió su paquete descubriendo unas botas de altísimo tacón y le miró sorprendida.

- Gracias Rick, son justo las que yo… - dijo muy contenta

- Te vi mirarlas – le dijo él mientras abría su regalo, una camisa blanca con finísimas rayas de contraste formadas con el tejido y en los puños perfectamente colocados unos gemelos de plata con el distintivo de la 12th – Kate… gracias – le dijo mientras acariciaba los gemelos.

- Me encanta como te sientan las camisas blancas – le dijo acercándose a sus labios – estas tan…

- Vaya detective – le dijo en sus labios - ¿La camisa es un regalo para ti o para mi?

Ambos comenzaron a reír, parando para besarse, apoyándose el uno en el otro, disfrutando de su compañía e intimidad, agradeciendo haber cenado en casa.

No terminaron el vino era más fuerte la sed de sus besos, que poco a poco fueron desatando el deseo y Rick la cogió en sus brazos levantándola del sofá y llevándola así hasta la cama.

No eran conscientes del paso de las horas, entregados mutuamente a ellos: caricias, besos, suspiros, gemidos, delicadas palabras susurradas al oído, respiraciones aceleradas, corazones desbocados, piel ardiendo, almohadas y ropa de cama en el suelo…

Kate gimió después de que ambos alcanzasen una vez más en esa noche el clímax y sollozando se desplomó sobre el pecho de Rick que soltó su cintura y la abrazó contra él acariciando su espalda mientras la besaba en la cara repetidamente.

- Te vas a quedar helada – le dijo notando la frialdad de su piel, mientras alcanzaba el nórdico del suelo.

Kate rodó hasta quedarse de costado dándole la espalda, y él colocó el nórdico sobre ambos.

- Abrázame fuerte hasta que me duerma – le pidió en un susurro ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él tirando hacía sí y obligándole a pegar su torso a su espalda haciendo que él colocase su enorme mano entre sus pechos.

Kate se sintió protegida entre sus brazos, le sentía en su espalda, pegado a ella, atrapada entre sus piernas, rodeada por su calor y envuelta en la nube de su agradable aroma. Normalmente él se dormía antes que ella, cuya mente repasaba una y otra vez la línea temporal desde el asesinato de su madre hasta su encuentro meses atrás con el senador Bracken. Noche a noche, jamás se dormía hasta repasarlo, era su oración personal.

Pero esa noche no quería pensar, no quería ser ella la que observase la paz de Rick mientras se quedaba dormido, esa noche era ella quien necesitaba sosiego, era ella quien ansiaba sentirse cuidada, mimada y amada, como si toda su historia con su madre hubiese pasado a un segundo plano y simplemente ella pasase página para ser una chica más, una chica cuya preocupación era su vida y el amor que, a su espalda, la protegía y adoraba entre sus brazos. Miró el reloj de la mesita y sonrío al comprobarlo, podían estar horas entrelazando sus cuerpos, explorando cada poro de su piel, besando cada centímetro de su figura, amándose y entregándose mutuamente y aun así a ambos les parecería siempre que el tiempo volaba y no tenían suficiente.

Se fue abandonando al cansancio refugiada en el cuerpo de él, notando la respiración de Rick en su espalda y su cálido aliento junto a su pelo, poco a poco fue conquistando la paz y le fue invadiendo el sueño, sintiendo como no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar más que ahí, con Rick, mientras él velaba por ella… se sentía tranquila, se sentía a salvo, él era su vida.

Aunque escribir era su trabajo, no venía a su mente ninguna frase, ninguna palabra que pudiese describir la multitud de sensaciones que percibía en ese instante. Era tan grandiosa la sensación que era indescriptible, no existía en su idioma una palabra que pudiese especificar claramente sus sentimientos, porque si existiese, él la conocería.

Ella estaba acostada sobre su lado derecho, él notaba su respiración monótona e invariable indicándole que por fin se había sumido en un sueño. Miró por encima del pelo de ella visualizando la mesita junto a la cama, buscando el reloj digital, que en ese momento marcaba las 1:28, sonrío al ver la hora y acercó sus labios a la nuca de Kate, acariciándola y con mucho cuidado depositó en ella un sedoso beso, tan lento y delicado que no fuese capaz de despertarla. No se atrevía a mover un solo músculo. Había pasado su brazo derecho bajo el cuello de Kate y ésta había atrapado su mano junto a su cara, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- Abrázame fuerte hasta que me duerma – le había pedido mimosa en un susurro ella.

Y Rick, sorprendido por la petición de su valiente detective y obediente a su mandato, había amoldado su cuerpo a la espalda de Kate enredándose con sus piernas y rodeándola con sus brazos apretándola contra sí como lo que era, su más preciado tesoro, su tabla de salvación, simplemente su vida. Hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierto hasta que ella se abandonase a Morfeo, abriendo mucho los ojos y concentrándose para no decepcionarla durmiéndose antes que ella.

Y ahora, que ella dormía, se atrevió a soltar su cintura y pasear la yema de su dedo índice por el brazo de Kate, sonriendo para sí al recordar como minutos antes, mientras ambos se dedicaban a deshacer la cama rodando y amándose, ese mismo dedo juguetón, acompañado de dos de sus compañeros exploradores, había provocado en ella decenas de sacudidas en su cuerpo mientras él reconocía cada rincón prohibido o no de su piel, guardando en su memoria la posición exacta de cada milímetro de epidermis que con su contacto había provocado el más leve gemido de su amante y que no estuviese archivado ya en su historial de caricias.

Sonrío al pensarlo, su carpeta mental con el título "**_Piel de Kate_**" estaba al límite de su capacidad, aparte de las coordenadas y esas anotaciones al pie de página tales como "especialmente suave", "punto estratégico" o "alerta: zona de cosquillas", iban archivos adjuntos con nombres tan dispares como "olor", "sabor", "temperatura" que eran archivos variables según el día y de gran tamaño. Sin duda y gracias a esa carpeta iba a recibir en breve el diploma de Técnico Experto en la piel de Kate. Sonrío de nuevo. Era único recopilando datos.

No había probado hasta entonces, quedarse despierto cuidando del sueño de su amada. Era cierto que algunas veces le había costado conciliar el sueño, pero en esas ocasiones no había pensado en observarla, tan sólo se había preocupado por no molestarla y por dejar de pensar en todas las preocupaciones que le impedían dormir.

Pero hoy era diferente, se lamentaba de no haber disfrutado de esos momentos antes. Sentía que no podía haber en el mundo otro sitio donde quisiera estar en ese momento que abrazado a su chica, a la tibieza de su cuerpo, a su particular olor mezcla de su colonia, su champú y su aroma personal y único, a la cálida y sensual sensación de seda del roce de su piel contra la de él. Ella era su descanso, su paz, el eterno momento que necesitaba día a día para superar la vida.

Kate se sobresaltó en su sueño, asustándole, y él volvió a rodear su cintura sujetándola fuertemente.

- Te amo – se dijeron ambos susurrando a la vez.

Kate se giró en su abrazo hasta encontrarse con los labios de Rick que la esperaban ansiosos por fundirse en un suave y lento beso mientras ambos pensaban que después de tanto tiempo, por fin en aquella noche del 14 de febrero se habían atrevido a decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sin duda recordarían su primer y sencillo día de San Valentín juntos eternamente.


End file.
